fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy and Chum Chum
Fanboy and Chum Chum is an American CGI animated television series produced by Frederator Studios. It is based on a first episode/short from Fredreator's Random! Cartoons called Fanboy. The series was created by Eric Robles and was directed by Brian Sheesley, Jim Schumann, and Russell Calabrese in Season One and Eddie Trigueros, Brandon Kruse, Tom King, and Ken Mitchroney in Season Two. It premiered on November 6, 2009 on Nickelodeon. A sneak peek of the show was shown on November 6, 2009 after the movie Spongebob's Truth or Square. Plot Nickelodeon's first original computer-animated Nicktoon is about Fanboy and Chum Chum, two energetic superheroes who are fans of science fiction and fantasy, who live in the Fanlair, a water tower in the sleepy, colorful town of Galaxy Hills. Their indomitable zeal for life is rewarded with comic adventures and misadventures fueled by their fertile imaginations, short attention spans, and madcap worldview. They wear their underwear on the outside of their costumes the way many superheroes do, including their idol Man-Arctica. Running Gags Refer to the full list here. *Usually, whenever Janitor Poopatine's name is said, Chum Chum shouts out: "Poop!" Sometimes, another character says this. *The first time Fanboy and Chum Chum see Kyle each day, Fanboy greets him by saying "Hi, Kyle!" He is the usual character to say it, but sometimes, another person says it or the line is altered. *Fanboy sometimes says "Fear not" when willing to do something. *Yo is always planning to get Chum Chum alone with her but fails. *Kyle is trying to get back to Milkweed Acadamy, despite being expelled. Usually, when an attempt fails, Professor Flan denies the admission by saying a strong deny sentence. (ex. "Re-admission denied") He also has a unique routine of denying. *Most of Kyle's spells have a weird incantation to them. Sometimes, Kyle can't finish the spell. *Kyle is always calling Fanboy and Chum Chum strange names if he gets angry by them. *Whenever Kyle ends a sentence with emphsis, he makes a shooting motion with his finger and says "Zing!" *Sometimes, a weird face occurs on a character when they're silly or other reasons. (See the gallery here) Animated short The animated short Fanboy aired as part of Fredreator Studios' Random! Cartoons, and led to the creation of the animated series. It is about a boy and his friend who see an advert of Frosty Freezy Freeze and decide to try it, but end up having a misadventure with Berry the Ice Monster. Design The series takes place in a CGI format, and every character has its own unique figure. Most of the characters' heads are large and a strange shape. Along with the multiple reflections in their eyes and the disembodied eyebrow trope, the characters also have hair detail, with light coming off of it. In addition, the characters use many types of tropes. They are seen in different clothes very rarely, and their eyebrows are over their hair most of the time. Also, their hands have 3 fingers and a thumb and are square-tipped, rather than 4 fingers and a thumb and rounded. A recurring theme is depending on their mood, their eye model changes from round to oval and vice versa. Chum Chum usually has the round model, while he gets the oval one usually when upset or in a bad mood. Kyle usually has the oval model throughout season 1, but beginning in season 2, he seems to get the round model more often. Yo usually gets the round model and the oval model at almost the same time, depending on how excited she is. Animation Errors The show has many mistakes in numerous areas. These mistakes vary widely, being associated with actual facts, the laws of physics, animation, continuity, or legitimacy. Recurring errors: *The characters constantly change their standing positions between shots, indicating a jump cut. *Kyle's eyebrows switch from over to under his bangs and vise versa. This is a recurring hair effect on him. *Sometimes, a character's eyebrow passes through their eyelid. *Yo's backpack repeatedly vanishes and reappears in some scenes. *Sometimes, Chum Chum constantly changes size from the height he was in the pilot short to the height he is now. *Kyle's eyebrows sometimes appear to pass through his hair. *Kyle loses his cape in some scenes, but gets it back in the next. *In some scenes, Lenny and/or Boog's Frosty Freezy Freezy hats disappear. *In some episodes the Chimp Chomp game is to the right of the Invaders game, but in others it's to the left of the Invaders game. *A character's ears have a tendency to tilt in other directions or be uneven, when they should just stick out straight. This most likly occurs on Kyle and Chum Chum. *The stripes on Kyle's shirt are sometimes larger or smaller than usual. *Kyle's bangs appear to go through his eyelids in some scenes. Galleries Category:Browse Category:Real World Articles Category:TV Series